


No matter what

by Gaia_bing



Series: Home again [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguity, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet evening between two lovers, living in the world they've always known.</p><p>Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No matter what

_"Quite a nice night, is it not?"_ came a warm voice right beside his ear.

Nasir turned his head towards its source and his lips curved into a slight smile as he gazed at the short-haired man laying just beside him.

"Yes, I do believe that it is." he replied back, reaching over and caressing the other man's stubbly jaw.

Agron's own smile widened as he leaned into the tender touch.

They'd been laying on the hood of their car all night, gazing at the stars above, chatting about everything and nothing at the same time, just enjoying their evening together.

"We will have to get back soon, if we want to get some sleep before the sun gets up." Agron said as he opened his eyes once more when the feeling of his love's hand disappeared.

Nasir adorably crunched up his nose as he asked: "Just a couple of minutes more?"

Leaning over and giving the other man a light kiss on the forehead, Agron whispered against it: "A couple of minutes more."

And he chuckled slightly when he heard a slight _"Yes!"_ beside him as he leaned his head back down.

A long moment of silence fell between the two of them.

"Agron?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think the others would say if they saw us right now?"

"I am pretty sure they would be happy that we are together, no matter what happened to us."

"You know, I think they would too."

Another moment of silence.

Agron turned his head.

"Nasir?"

The man in question turned his own head to look at his love.

"Hmm?"

  
"You do know I am always going to love you, right? No matter where and more importantly, _when_ we are."

Nasir smiled tenderly at that and reaching over, he gave Agron his own warm kiss, this one on the large _"B"_ that had been branded on the short-haired man's right forearm so long ago, that was noticeable only because he'd chosen to wear a black tank-top on this particular night.

And Nasir closed his eyes and softly whispered against the mark:

"That I also believe, because I feel same feeling."

And the kiss that followed proclaimed their love throughout the world and time: from when they'd both came from, to now where they'd landed and most of all...

For all of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did Agron and Nasir land there?  
> How did they adjust themselves to the modern world?  
> Will they ever wanna make it back home?  
> Or will their friends follow them into this time?
> 
> That is for you to decide! :)


End file.
